Becoming a reality
by Vindette
Summary: A new threat happening on Lyoko after turning on the Super computer again makes the group worry about how powerful they can be. William back in the group as well and no one knows if he can be trusted. Yumi and Ulrich still have yet to admit how they feel, but with Odd's help, maybe things will change. Read to find out, Review to help my confidence in writing go up!


**_Just something I did on a whim since I just got done re-watching the whole Code Lyoko series. With all the new stuff I saw, since I never really finished it before, I was super excited to write something about it, so why not start with how Yumi and Ulrich's relationship seems to be going._**  
**_Honestly though, this isn't going to be a one shot, and I'm going to try not to make it so long, but I won't have any promises. This is just the beginning of something that I may or may not continue. If you like it, a review would be nice. Since I know I can discontinue a lot of stories. Also let me know what you think, if things are confusing or if I should explain more on something in the Author's comments next chapter. But that's only if I make another chapter._**

* * *

**_A new threat happening on Lyoko after turning on the Super computer again makes the group worry about how powerful they can be. William back in the group as well and no one knows if he can be trusted. Yumi and Ulrich still have yet to admit how they feel, but with Odd's help, maybe things will change. Read to find out, Review to help my confidence in writing go up!_**

* * *

I slammed my hand against the cylinder scanner I was inside, feeling idiotic that I had gotten devirtualized the way I did. It was a one-on-one fight with William and my guard was down for a split second. After hitting him with one of my fans, I smirked then took a glance at Ulrich, realizing that he was dangling above the digital sea. Unfortunately when I looked back, my eyes forced themself shut and before I knew it, I was falling forward and almost out of the scanner.  
"Don't worry too much about it. You did the best you could, Yumi." I heard Jeremy over the intercom. "Aelita just got into the tower, so your efforts didn't go to waste. Don't worry about it."  
I sighed and started to the elevator, pushed the button when I got inside, and then waited until I got to the right floor of the factory. The door opened, I stepped inside and then walked up to Jeremy's side.  
"Luckily Odd was on Lyoko to catch Ulrich..." Jeremy mumbled, rubbing his temples before going to look back at the computer.  
"Why? What happened?" My eyes snapped to the screen, trying to understand the numerous numbers and letters appearing then disappearing before I could really read them.  
"We're returning to the past, but Ulrich almost fell into the digital sea. He's fine since Odd caught him. Everything's okay. You ready to go?" He smiled, hitting the 'Enter' key as I nodded.  
"Return to the past, now." His voice spoke and then the light overcame everything. I was sitting back in the lunch room with the other 5 people in our group.  
After turning on the Super computer again, a new enemy came to be on the Lyoko world. Unfortunately, no one knew who it was, but we did know they were strong. It seemed as though they knew all of our fighting tactics and relationships with one another. How close Aelita and I had become, as well as the brother-like friendship between Ulrich and Odd.  
We're not sure what they wanted, but we did know that since we had gotten our group back, that if they had gotten any of us, it would end badly.  
"Hey, Yumi. Can I talk to you privately?" The Black haired young man spoke as I stood from my spot in the lunchroom.  
My eyes quickly glanced to Ulrich, who I saw was looking at me and then immediately looked away when our eyes met. He never did promise he wouldn't get jealous, but I sighed then nodded, turning back to William.  
"Yeah. What's up?" I asked as I picked my tray up and walked over to the exit of the lunchroom and towards the trashcan.  
He was silent for another minute or two before we were outside and near the coffee machine Odd always got his share from. His right hand scratched the back of his head and his eyes opened as he looked at me.  
"Okay so I know things have been... Super rocky since I got back... I kind of wish I knew what happened... And..." He trailed off before I started tapping my foot, impatiently. "I want to say I'm sorry."  
My eyes widened before I regained control of my words, then I scoffed. "You do know we weren't meant to be? Things work out certain ways and unfortunately for you, I..." Trailing off without thinking I closed my eyes and sighed once more, "things have just changed is all. I'll forgive you but... There's nothing more then just the friendship. You do know that?"  
"Yes I know. I just wanted you to know I'm sorry. I wish I never got taken prisoner by Xana, and the fact I did... It really makes me feel weak."  
"You're not weak. Any of us could've gotten caught by the Scyphozoa, but the one who did was you. You're back and that's all that matters." I finished, shrugging my shoulders and turning to see the other 4 walking out of the lunchroom. "As for now, I'm going to go back and talk to them. I'll see you in Math, okay?" I gave him a small smile before turning on my heel and heading towards the group.  
Before I turned, he smiled back, genuinely. It made me happy to know that a friendship would be okay with him, since well... I know that a part of my heart was taken by someone else.

* * *

"Yeah and 'we're just good friends' seems to _always_ come up, doesn't it, Ulrich?" I heard Odd speak as we got back to our dorm room.  
"Yeah. _Friends_. Is it that big of a problem, Odd?" I asked back, sighing before plopping onto my bed and picking up my handheld to play a game as we spoke.  
Literally as I turned on the power, the others' hand grabbed the game and pushed it to the side. "You know, I'd love to talk to you without your attention **_completely_** somewhere else, you know? That's really rude."  
I rose my eyebrow and then crossed my arms across my chest, nodding, "okay, but you can do it? Okay. Works for me. What do you want to talk about?"  
"How do you really feel about Yumi, Ulrich? I'm just curious. You and I don't really talk about it a lot and well, i-"  
"Because I don't like talking about it. I've stated it before... We're just good..._ friends_." And honestly, I could even hear how it sounded. I sounded like I didn't want it to be just friends, I wanted more. But to tell her would be another story. I could see the way she looked at William, especially when they hang out together.  
I rolled my eyes, "it's not like she likes me like_ that_." I shrugged and chuckled as I spoke, not letting my eyes meet with that of the other one in the room. I didn't want my true feelings to be seen, even if I was being blantantly obvious about it.  
"I think you should just tell her." The blonde spoke, turning on his side and wrapping himself in the covers of his bed.  
"Tell her what?!" I almost screamed, picking up and throwing my pillow, hitting him right in the back of his head. "There's nothing to... Oh who am I kidding?"  
"There we go! Finally some realization!" Odd grinned, turning his head towards me before throwing the pillow on the bed next to where I was sitting. "Now continue." He tried to convince me to speak more but I shook my head.  
"You obviously know how I feel, so why do I have to say it?"  
"To convince yourself and see if you can actually tell her yourself." He fiddled with his fingers before Kiwi jumped onto the bed and cuddled up against his stomach.  
"I'm not risking telling her how I feel if it may go and ruin the relationship. It's something that just scares me." I explained to him, sighing after I finished the sentence. "I know you probably don't understand, but it's just something I can't have happen if it happens. But if Yumi and I are able to get into a relationship sometime down the line..." I trailed off then a snap brought me back to finish it, "th-then I'll know it'll be the best relationship I'd ever have."  
"Alright alright. I'll stop wandering where I don't belong. I'm going to bed. Need to get some sleep before the exam tomorrow. I can't wait to get out of school this week!" I heard the happiness in his voice as he spoke.  
School was almost over and the fact that it ended this week, made him even more excited to get this exam over with. Though it was the hardest for him, since he didn't even pay attention in the math class.  
I have a huge feeling that he'll be asking me for answers during the test. That would be normal, so I wouldn't be surprised.  
"Night, Odd." I whispered, laying down and going to sleep myself.  
I slammed my hand against the cylinder scanner I was inside, feeling idiotic that I had gotten devirtualized the way I did. It was a one-on-one fight with William and my guard was down for a split second. After hitting him with one of my fans, I smirked then took a glance at Ulrich, realizing that he was dangling above the digital sea. Unfortunately when I looked back, my eyes forced themself shut and before I knew it, I was falling forward and almost out of the scanner.  
"Don't worry too much about it. You did the best you could, Yumi." I heard Jeremy over the intercom. "Aelita just got into the tower, so your efforts didn't go to waste. Don't worry about it."  
I sighed and started to the elevator, pushed the button when I got inside, and then waited until I got to the right floor of the factory. The door opened, I stepped inside and then walked up to Jeremy's side.  
"Luckily Odd was on Lyoko to catch Ulrich..." Jeremy mumbled, rubbing his temples before going to look back at the computer.  
"Why? What happened?" My eyes snapped to the screen, trying to understand the numerous numbers and letters appearing then disappearing before I could really read them.  
"We're returning to the past, but Ulrich almost fell into the digital sea. He's fine since Odd caught him. Everything's okay. You ready to go?" He smiled, hitting the 'Enter' key as I nodded.  
"Return to the past, now." His voice spoke and then the light overcame everything. I was sitting back in the lunch room with the other 5 people in our group.  
After turning on the Super computer again, a new enemy came to be on the Lyoko world. Unfortunately, no one knew who it was, but we did know they were strong. It seemed as though they knew all of our fighting tactics and relationships with one another. How close Aelita and I had become, as well as the brother-like friendship between Ulrich and Odd.  
We're not sure what they wanted, but we did know that since we had gotten our group back, that if they had gotten any of us, it would end badly.  
"Hey, Yumi. Can I talk to you privately?" The Black haired young man spoke as I stood from my spot in the lunchroom.  
My eyes quickly glanced to Ulrich, who I saw was looking at me and then immediately looked away when our eyes met. He never did promise he wouldn't get jealous, but I sighed then nodded, turning back to William.  
"Yeah. What's up?" I asked as I picked my tray up and walked over to the exit of the lunchroom and towards the trashcan.  
He was silent for another minute or two before we were outside and near the coffee machine Odd always got his share from. His right hand scratched the back of his head and his eyes opened as he looked at me.  
"Okay so I know things have been... Super rocky since I got back... I kind of wish I knew what happened... And..." He trailed off before I started tapping my foot, impatiently. "I want to say I'm sorry."  
My eyes widened before I regained control of my words, then I scoffed. "You do know we weren't meant to be? Things work out certain ways and unfortunately for you, I..." Trailing off without thinking I closed my eyes and sighed once more, "things have just changed is all. I'll forgive you but... There's nothing more then just the friendship. You do know that?"  
"Yes I know. I just wanted you to know I'm sorry. I wish I never got taken prisoner by Xana, and the fact I did... It really makes me feel weak."  
"You're not weak. Any of us could've gotten caught by the Scyphozoa, but the one who did was you. You're back and that's all that matters." I finished, shrugging my shoulders and turning to see the other 4 walking out of the lunchroom. "As for now, I'm going to go back and talk to them. I'll see you in Math, okay?" I gave him a small smile before turning on my heel and heading towards the group.  
Before I turned, he smiled back, genuinely. It made me happy to know that a friendship would be okay with him, since well... I know that a part of my heart was taken by someone else.

"Yeah and 'we're just good friends' seems to always come up, doesn't it, Ulrich?" I heard Odd speak as we got back to our dorm room.  
"Yeah. Friends. Is it that big of a problem, Odd?" I asked back, sighing before plopping onto my bed and picking up my handheld to play a game as we spoke.  
Literally as I turned on the power, the others' hand grabbed the game and pushed it to the side. "You know, I'd love to talk to you without your attention completely somewhere else, you know? That's really rude."  
I rose my eyebrow and then crossed my arms across my chest, nodding, "okay, but you can do it? Okay. Works for me. What do you want to talk about?"  
"How do you really feel about Yumi, Ulrich? I'm just curious. You and I don't really talk about it a lot and well, i-"  
"Because I don't like talking about it. I've stated it before... We're just good... friends." And honestly, I could even hear how it sounded. I sounded like I didn't want it to be just friends, I wanted more. But to tell her would be another story. I could see the way she looked at William, especially when they hang out together.  
I rolled my eyes, "it's not like she likes me like that." I shrugged and chuckled as I spoke, not letting my eyes meet with that of the other one in the room. I didn't want my true feelings to be seen, even if I was being blantantly obvious about it.  
"I think you should just tell her." The blonde spoke, turning on his side and wrapping himself in the covers of his bed.  
"Tell her what?!" I almost screamed, picking up and throwing my pillow, hitting him right in the back of his head. "There's nothing to... Oh who am I kidding?"  
"There we go! Finally some realization!" Odd grinned, turning his head towards me before throwing the pillow on the bed next to where I was sitting. "Now continue." He tried to convince me to speak more but I shook my head.  
"You obviously know how I feel, so why do I have to say it?"  
"To convince yourself and see if you can actually tell her yourself." He fiddled with his fingers before Kiwi jumped onto the bed and cuddled up against his stomach.  
"I'm not risking telling her how I feel if it may go and ruin the relationship. It's something that just scares me." I explained to him, sighing after I finished the sentence. "I know you probably don't understand, but it's just something I can't have happen if it happens. But if Yumi and I are able to get into a relationship sometime down the line..." I trailed off then a snap brought me back to finish it, "th-then I'll know it'll be the best relationship I'd ever have."  
"Alright alright. I'll stop wandering where I don't belong. I'm going to bed. Need to get some sleep before the exam tomorrow. I can't wait to get out of school this week!" I heard the happiness in his voice as he spoke.  
School was almost over and the fact that it ended this week, made him even more excited to get this exam over with. Though it was the hardest for him, since he didn't even pay attention in the math class.  
I have a huge feeling that he'll be asking me for answers during the test. That would be normal, so I wouldn't be surprised.  
"Night, Odd." I whispered, laying down and going to sleep myself.

* * *

**_If you like it, please let me know. I know it's not the best. I wrote this whole chapter at 2 in the morning because all I've been doing since I got home was watch the last 5 episodes of the series on Netflix. It's addicting and now I know I'm going to go and watch from the beginning again soon enough._**  
**_Like I said, let me know if you like it! It would be appreciated. Since I don't have much confidence in my writing at all!_**  
**_Thanks for reading._**  
**_-Vindette_**


End file.
